Displays may incorporate a wide variety of display technologies. Different displays may have capabilities that differ significantly in areas such as: the range of different colors (gamut) that can be displayed; the maximum brightness achievable; the contrast ratio; the resolution; the color depth; available dynamic range; the white level, the white point, the black point, the number of grey steps, and the like.
A version of video content may appear differently when played back on different displays. When a version of video content targeted for a specific class of displays is rendered without modification by displays in different classes, the rendered images as perceived by a viewer may depart from the creator's creative intent in one or more ways.
Viewing conditions such as ambient light may also affect perception of video content. For example, a version of video content targeted for viewing in theaters may be perceived very differently if the same version is played in other viewing environments.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.